Presently, there are cases where an object to be recommended is evaluated by reference to recommendation information indicative of the object to be recommended such as a product, service, a place or contents. The recommendation information is posted, for example, in a blog of the provider of the recommendation information.
Patent Document 1 describes a map information providing server that distributes recommendation information related to places of interest to mobile terminals.
The map information providing server described in Patent Document 1 stores locations registered by information providers (hereinafter, referred to as “registered locations”), and thereafter, when receiving a request for map information of a predetermined area from a user's mobile terminal, the map information providing server identifies an information provider registering a location in the predetermined area by use of the registered locations, and distributes the recommendation information, the registered location and the user information (for example, the profile) of the identified information provider to the mobile terminal.
The registered location is a fixed location where the information provider is normally located. The user information of the information provider distributed to the mobile terminal is information registered by the information provider himself/herself like the registered location.